


Romantic Annoyance

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, and scott is suck a little brother, chris is a big dumb dorky sweet man, jump scare, travel sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Your jobs keep you and Chris apart a lot. It sucks - sometimes more than others.





	Romantic Annoyance

Normally, you loved your job. More than that, it was part of who you were. You loved telling people’s stories. You loved fighting with your words and laptop against the injustice of the world. You were opinionated and fiery, and you still had yet to come across a rich white guy or a politician that scared you. You were a reporter and you were damn proud of it. 

Today, as you sat on the crowded plane flying business class to Spain where you were supposed to cover a political conference and interview a guy who supposedly had some big secrets to tell. Your boss had been vague and truthfully when it came to the really big stories that were usually the way that she was, but today it annoyed you. 

You had dropped everything and jumped the plane because she asked you too, just like always. But this time it wasn’t completely without regret. Actually, it was with a lot of regret, and as the toddlers behind you threw the third toy to the back of your neck, you sighed wishing you were back in the Boston airport. 

You loved your job, but it kept you apart from your boyfriend, who also had a job that took him all over the world, far too much. Chris Evans was an actor and had spent the past eight weeks in South Africa shooting his newest movie. You had spent most of those eight weeks at home in Boston following up on a few different stories for the Globe. Sometimes, you were able to do the job you were proud of and stay fairly close to home. 

As soon as the plane touched the ground, you sighed deeply. Of course, the eight weeks where Chris was on another continent, was the eight weeks you had barely had to leave Boston, and the day he was due to return home had been the day you had been ordered to a third continent yourself. Sometimes you were wondering how the two of you had made it this far.

You knew those thoughts were only you missing him. Chris was an amazing man, and he always made sure the two of you spent time together. Even when he had to travel with you across the world when he finally had time off to relax. You had gotten better at saying no, and valuing your free time with both your families. 

You sighed once more as you got into the taxi, heading towards the hotel your boss had booked for you. Traffic was awful, and you soon realize you’d probably had to spend a good few hours in the cab, especially since the driver didn’t seem to have a clue where he was going. 

You groaned to yourself after trying to point him in the right direction a few times, but soon gave up when he rambled about short cuts and backroads. Deciding it was pointless, you leaned back and looked out the window, taking in the city. At least it was your boss paying the bills, and you didn’t have to cash out for the long way round cab ride. 

You closed your eyes, trying to relax. It had been a stressful morning, to say the least. Your boss had called you early this morning, making you rush into the office hardly without getting your morning coffee. You had tried to vessel out of the assignment, but she had guilted you into taking it anyway which meant rushing back home to pack while trying to arrange a dog sitter for Dodger. 

Chris had left his dog in your care these past few weeks, and up until now it had been absolutely no problem, but you didn’t want to leave the pupper alone for you didn’t know how many hours until Chris made it back home tonight. Finally, you had managed to get a hold of Scott, who for some reason always seemed incapable of hurrying up. He was an absolute sweetheart, but he was one of the most laid back while still peppy people you had ever met. You weren’t sure how that combination was possible within one personality but it was in Scott, who always managed to make you laugh but also even later than you already were as he kept trying to sneak fancy clothes and bikinis into your suitcase. 

_“Scotty! I’m going there to do actual work. Not to work on my tan,” you whined as you tried to regain control of your packing, but no such luck. _

_“Who knows, you might meet some hot guy over there,” Scott shrugged, and jumped when your fist landed against his upper arm. “Hey!”_

_“I’ve been dating your brother for three years now you idiot. We practically live together. I’m not gonna meet any hot guys,” you scolded, making Scott bend over laughing. You shook your head deciding Scott had to have lost his mind. _

Somehow you managed to make it to the airport just in time, kissing Scott’s cheek and telling him_ thank you_ for the ride before ruffling Dodger’s head and rushing towards the terminal. You didn’t see Scott smirking after you or how he quickly fished his phone out of his pocket as you ran to the desk to get your passport stamped and board your plane.

All you could think about as the cab finally pulled up in front of the hotel was that you hadn’t been able to reach Chris all day or even tell Scott when you’d be back home. You’re already shitty mood hadn’t improved when the manager at the front desk told you no rooms had been booked, and they didn’t have any rooms available. You had been on the verge of tears, which was not like you at all when he told you all the hotels in town were booked for the political convention, you were there to cover. Being this emotional over something as stupid as an overbooked city and a fault in your booking wasn’t normally something that would get to you. You were a practical person, and usually, you’d have gone into problem-solving mode and figure something out. Right then, however, it was all you could do to keep your tears at bay as you thought about Chris’ comfortable huge bed and his arms that could have been wrapped around you for the first time in weeks had you just stood your ground this morning and said no. 

The manager at the hotel looked almost panicked when they realized yours were fighting back your tears. He quickly told you he had a friend that might be able to help. He rented outhouses by the beach, and there was a chance he had something available. 

You thanked him profusely as he hung up the phone, scribbling down an address for you before handing it over. You had tried to pay him, but the man had refused, telling you his friend would drop by within a day or two to sort it all out with you. It was incredibly generous, and you knew you should be happy, but you weren’t. You just wanted to fly back home. You wanted to see your boyfriend and cuddling bed, and not on some stupid assignment in an overpacked big European city. 

You drew a sigh of relief when the cab pulled up in front of the beach house. It was secluded and kinda perfect for when you had to write up your article or just go through whatever research you’d end up doing. You paid the cabby and thanked him before throwing your backpack over your shoulder and dragging your suitcase behind you. You never packed this heavy normally, but thanks to Scott you didn’t pack like a reporter going on assignment, but as a girl going to a sunny beach or honeymoon with her hot husband. 

You groaned in annoyance as you managed to drag the bags up the stairs before dropping them inside the door. You closed your eyes, leaning against the hallway and letting out a deep breath as you wished you could just go to sleep rather than starting prepping for the convention you knew nothing about and were going to attend tomorrow. 

Suddenly, your heart stopped in your chest as you noticed a flicker of light from the private beach across the hallway and dark living room. Maybe someone was still here and the guy had given you the wrong house number? Or maybe someone had just decided to squat in the empty vacation home?

You felt your stomach do a flip as panic started to settle in you. You looked around the dark house, but there was no indication anyone was here except for the flickering lights on the beach. You took a deep breath, slowly moving towards the patio doors. 

You froze when you heard ruffling outside. Someone was definitely here. You weren’t sure what possessed you to bend over and take off one of your shoes, raising it over your head as a weapon as you slowly pushed the door open. 

Before you had a chance to comprehend what was going on, a man jumped away from the door to prevent being hit by it. You screamed in surprise by the sudden movement and flung your shoe at his face before he could say anything. You turned around, ready to run for safety before stopping after only a few steps. 

“Ow! Fuck!” the man grumbled, making you freeze and slowly turn back around.

“Chris! What the hell are you doing here?” you scolded, still not over your shook as you quickly approached him. You reached up and removed his hand from the side of his face where you assumed your shoe must have hit him. An angry red mark was forming, but thankfully, you hadn’t broken the skin. 

“A shoe, Baby? Really? Suddenly, I’m worried about you traveling alone so much,” Chris joked, clearly not mad about you almost taking out his eye. Lucky for him, you always traveled in flats.

“Well strange men don’t usually show up at the places I rent,” you rolled your eyes before realizing how strange it really was that he was here. 

“How did you even know? The travel was last second, and the hotel was fully booked. No one knows I am here, not even my boss…” you ranted, stopping when you saw the smirk on Chris’ face. Before he had the chance to say anything, you felt the anger build inside you. You weren’t sure if it was from being scared shitless not a moment ago or from the stressful day you had getting here. 

“There is no job is there?” you hissed, ignoring the surprise on Chris’ face with how harsh your tone had grown. “I haven’t been able to reach you all day because you made my boss fake a job so I would get on a plane, battle the Spanish traffic to a hotel only to be told they were fully booked which I am sure wasn’t true either was it?” 

You only stopped long enough for Chris to shake his head. You didn’t take in how mortified and apologetic he looked before you continued your rant. “And then I get here, and I think there is a burglar or squatter or something in the house, which is in the middle of nowhere I might add, and I have zero clue who to call to not get killed. Chris have you lost…”

You suddenly spotted the beach behind Chris, and you stopped with a gasp. The flicker of lights you had seen had been candles. Candles that spelled out the words “Marry Me?” Suddenly all the emotions from stress, to fear, to sorrow to anger to happiness, you had been feeling throughout the day, became too much as tears started flowing down your cheeks. 

A look of absolute panic appeared on Chris’ face when he saw you start to cry. He quickly took a step towards you, fiddling with his hands, clearly not sure if it was okay for him to touch you with how angry you had just been with him a second ago. 

“Y/N/N, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for the day to be this stressful for you. I didn’t think… I just wanted to surprise you. I’m so sorry,” Chris ranted before a single word from you made him stop. 

“Yes,” you whispered, not really paying attention to Chris’ stream of words as you just looked at the beach behind him. 

“What?” 

You slowly turned to Chris’, laughing at the look of absolute confusion and disbelief on his face. “Yes. I’ll marry you. Come here and kiss me, dummy.”

“You…” Chris blinked and shook his head as if he was trying to comprehend what had just happened and then he started laughing himself. He stepped towards you, wrapping you in his arms and pressing a tender kiss to your lips, before pulling back to fish a small black velvet box out of his pocket. 

“This is really not how I pictured this,” Chris mumbled, lowering himself down to one knee, causing you to laugh again. 

“I already said I’ll marry you, you goof,” you teased and Chris’ pulled a face at you.

“Just let me do this woman,” he playfully growled, and you bit your lip, trying to hold back your laughter as happiness bubbled in your chest. 

“I know being with me is not always easy. I’m spontaneous, and I, in some ways, stopped maturing past twelve,” Chris confessed, and you could no longer hold back your laughter as you ran your fingers through his long hair. 

“Only in the best ways,” you interrupted him, biting your lip, not looking the least bit apologetic when he sent you a playful glare. 

“You’re infuriating and stubborn. I’m annoying constantly wanting to surprise you. Our jobs make everything seem impossible at times, but this still works. I love you and I feel whole when I’m with you. You’re my missing piece Baby, and nothing would make me happier than if you’d be my wife?” Chris’ opened the box and showed you [a simple silver diamond ring](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcf.shopee.com.my%2Ffile%2F879410d37998a30fd9b89b6ae24b1ed7&t=MGU5YmQwNDMwM2MyMDczY2FmZGI1NmI4MzM1MzhmMWUxMjhkMzI4NyxYNklYc2I2Tw%3D%3D&b=t%3Aj4PZkRdTRtGDR8tyVw_mDA&p=https%3A%2F%2Funtil-theend-oftheline.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187401820850%2Fromantic-annoyance&m=1). 

You felt yourself tear up again and the sight of him holding it, looking up at you with so much hope and love in those beautiful blue eyes of his. You nodded, sniffling and quickly drying your eyes with the back of your one hand and offering him the other. 

“Yes. I’ll be your wife,” you smiled, and Chris quickly put the ring on your finger as if he was scared you’d regret your words if he didn’t seal them quickly. 

You laughed as Chris jumped to his feet, wrapping you in his strong arms. He lifted you off the ground and spun you around laughing, as you squealed with equal amounts of surprise and happiness. He gently lowered you back to your feet, kissing you passionately. The world around you stopped turning. In that moment, all that mattered was Chris and his silent promise of an amazing life together. 


End file.
